Ankylosaurus
jjhhjhj7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Ankylosaurus (ang-ki-lo-sawr-us, meaning "Fused Lizard") are diurnal (meaning active during the day) herbivorous prehistoric creatures that were added in Build 5.1. As a medium-sized armored dinosaur, it grows to 2 blocks tall and 7.3 blocks long including their tail club. The males have a redder underside than the females who have a brown underside. Newborns are 0.2 blocks tall and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Ankylosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. It can drop ankylosaurus meat, ankylosaurs tail club, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages,vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. A fossil version of the ankylosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a ankylosaurus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches. BEHAVIOR Ankylosaurus are relatively slow-moving territorial dinosaurs that will defend themselves when attacked. When provoked, they will become surprisingly fast, and will hit the attacker with their tail club, knocking them up in the air and causing additional fall damage. Additionally, their tail and head hitbox is impervious to arrows. They can break blocks weaker than iron, although at a smaller rate than other block-breaking mobs. When they are hungry, they will seek out plants to eat. The best plant to feed the self-sufficient ankylosaurus is the ancient ferns which will spread under trees on their own. Their only predators are liopleurodon, mosasaurus, tyrannosaurus, and spinosaurus. They will also be attacked by sarcosuchus, however when on land ankylosaurus will be able to batter the crocodile to death, but in water the sarosuchus will perform their death roll and easily kill the ankylosaurus. Baby ankylosaurus' however are vulnerable to a much wider range of carnivores which will take advantage of their small size. Ankylosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls bringing up their mood significantly. They will however toss their ball up into the air with their club, and may accidentally throw it into an unreachable place. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult Ankylosaurus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Ankylosaurus is tameable and rideable. To tame an ankylosaurus, you must to stay within 6 blocks from the egg while it hatches. If the player is not in this range then they will have to hand-feed it until it is tamed. It can also be forcibly tamed with a whip. It's recommended to only do this when it is at a high mood, as it will attack you otherwise. They are ordered with sticks. RIDING Adult ankylosaurus are rideable after being tamed. It is controlled with a whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, the ankylosaurus is faster than it looks. They will stop when in water. FEEDING Ankylosaurus are herbivores and will eat flowers, leaves, grass, and ancient ferns. They can also be hand-fed seeds, wheat, bread, apples, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, melon, and cake, and will eat from feeders that have plants in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 27329dn.png|Ankylosaurus preview 2016-07-27 13.53.16.png|Baby ankylosaurus 2016-07-27 13.54.22.png|Dinopedia entry 2016-07-27 13.51.44.png|Ankylosaurus Egg Grid_Ankylosaurus_DNA.png|Ankylosaurus DNA Badland Bastion.png|A lone Ankylosaurus wandering a dirt flatland. Desert Fort.png|An Ankylosaurus in a mesa biome. 2018-04-27_21.36.43.png|an ankylosaurus searchs for food in a forest 2018-04-29_06.57.34.png|an ankylosaurus battling a tyrannosaurus 2018-05-05_14.35.14.png|an ankylosaurus protecting its baby 2018-05-24_10.28.49.png|an ankylosaurus grazing in a forest 2018-08-09_11.42.43.png|A group of ankylosaurues at a lake. 2018-08-24_13.12.40.png|An ankylosaurus compared to a pig. |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Ankylosaurus (meaning "Fused Lizard") is a prehistoric creature that was added in Build 5.1. As a large armored dinosaur, it grows to 3.5 blocks tall and 6.5 blocks long. It can drop ankylosaurus meat, ankylosaurs tail club, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages,vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR As neutral dinosaurs, ankylosaurus will not attack unless provoked. They cannot be hit with arrows. Nothing will attack an ankylosaurus unless a tamed prehistoric creature is ordered to follow you while you attack it. They are able to break any blocks that are less strong than iron. Ankylosaurus breed every 5 minutes once they reach adulthood. The breeding probability is determined by the population of ankylosaurus nearby. TAMING Ankylosaurus are easily tamable. The player simply has to stay in a six block radius of the egg as it hatches to tame it. If the player is not in this range then they will have to hand-feed it until it is tamed. It can be ordered by right-clicking the creature with a stick. RIDING A tamed ankylosaurus is able to be ridden once it is 12 days old. When ridden, ankylosaurus won't go hungry and can't grow up. To ride it, you must right-click it with a whip. It can only be controlled when you are holding the whip. The controls use the same WASD format as normal movement. FEEDING Ankylosaurus will find and eat any type of leaves or plants, especially ferns. They will also eat from a feeder, and can see them from a short distance. Ankylosaurus can be hand fed wheat, melon, apple, bread, and potato. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY Ankylosaurus.png|Baby Ankylosaurus Large_Sheep.png|Adult Ankylosaurus Grid_Ankylosaurus_DNA.png|Ankylosaurus DNA Grid_Ankylosaurus_Egg.png|Ankylosaurus Egg Anky DinoPedia.png|DinoPedia Entry 2015-06-23_20.19.09.png 2015-08-17_14.12.42.png|An Ankylosaurus eats small shrubs next to small ponds Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Neutral Category:Herbivore Category:Dangerous Category:Ornithischians Category:Rideable Category:Thyreophorans Category:Animalia Category:Archosaurs